When Merlin gave up being Humble
by PB Headless
Summary: Little one shot in which Merlin realises he isn't being thanked enough. NOT SLASH.


Set when Arthur is King, Arthur knows about his Magic. Just a little one shot for fun.

* * *

**When Merlin gave up being Humble**

Merlin staggered over to the throne, clutching his arm and only just staying upright. "The Harpy has been dealt with." He managed, while some servants stepped forward to assist him/pick the feathers out of his hair.

Arthur looked at him disinterestedly. "Great. Now what about the food shortage?"

Merlin rolled his eyes "I cast some fertilizing spells over the crops, they should be fit for harvest before the supplies run out."

Arthur frowned, and twisted a little in his seat. "Now, forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't fertilizing spells against the law? You know, being king and all makes it hard to keep up."

Merlin glared "I thought it was a suitable solution considering otherwise we'd have to wait weeks for a harvest."

Arthur considered him. "Fine. Help him down to the physician's chambers, get him stitched up." He barked at the servants, who skittered to the warlock's side.

Merlin dismissed the servants as soon as possible and limped pitifully to his old chambers. He muttered darkly to himself, something along the lines of "stupid ungrateful prat"

He was part way through being fixed when Gwen walked in. She immediately dismissed the physician (whether it was through silent command or just the awkwardness of being in the same room as Arthur's precious Queen, Merlin would never know) she sat down next to him and looked confused when he shied away.

"Ohhh, no. You're not allowed to sit this close to me. Arthur would freak out."

Gwen rolled her eyes "I'm cleaning your wound. It's allowed."

"Yes, but no matter how innocent our implications are he always seems to get the wrong end of the stick."

Gwen narrowed her eyes "That happened once. And to be fair on Arthur we were hiding in a very small alcove." She firmly pressed a cloth to his arm, Merlin wincing with the pain. They carried on like that for a while, minds preoccupied, until the physician wobbled in and nervously told the queen that if she dabbed at his arm any more Merlin wouldn't bleed blood, he'd bleed water. She apologised profoundly, a habit she hadn't lost, and bid goodbye.

"Oh, and Merlin -" She turned at the door, with a little smile "You did really well today. Camelot owes you a lot."

"Thank you!" Merlin exploded, so much so that he nearly knocked the little physician over. Gwen looked at him quizzically. Merlin explained. "Camelot does owe me a lot. Hell, if it weren't for me, Arthur would be dead several times over. By several, I mean million. That's it." He seemed caught in a brain wave no-one else could pick up on "I deserve some thanks. I have lots of thanks that I never heard because I was too humble or I'd be executed if they found out," His brain whirred, his hands flickering with anticipation. "I should make a list!" He stood, the little physician looking more and more concerned "Of all the things I've never had a thanks for. I'll start with the Harpy."

"I just thanked you for the Harpy." Gwen frowned, paused in the doorway.

"I know," Merlin smiled, the first true smile that had been on his face for a little while "And you are very welcome, my Queen."

Gwen blinked, watching Merlin at the height of his epiphany. "Then what is the problem? We do thank you."

Merlin pouted. "Arthur never does."

Gwen smiled. "Well then, he's worn thin your modesty. Let's have a golden statue cast."

Merlin's face lit up. Gwen sighed.

"Right, well, why don't you work on that. Jefferson -" She paused to smile at the physician who immediately averted his eyes "- Make sure his wounds are checked." And with that she escaped the room.

Arthur's eyebrows seemed to remain in a permanent upright position while his eyes trailed down the list. It was comically long, curling out of the doorway of the royal bed chamber and a little way into the corridor beyond. And Arthur was barely even halfway through it, the read section feeding through his fingers onto the floor.

"When did you kill a Griffin?" He paused, squinting at the text.

Merlin, stood dutifully at his side, leant over and inspected the list. "Oh yeah, that was not long after we first met Lancelot. A griffin was attacking Camelot."

Arthur frowned. "Well, I'm not letting you have that. Lancelot killed it."

"But I enchanted his spear so he could kill it." Merlin sighed. "You didn't know about that because you didn't know about my magic then."

Arthur sighed. "What difference does it make?"

"Well, without the enchantment he wouldn't have been able to kill it." Merlin pointed out.

"So you assisted him in killing it, rather than killing it yourself." Arthur reprimanded.

Merlin mimicked him. "What difference does it make?"

Arthur scowled and continued down the list. Several hours later – and several confusions addressed ("What do you mean 'time when his royal prathood was stuck in the toilet?' that does not count.") Arthur finally reached the bottom of the list.

"Well?" Merlin faced him, eyebrows raised.

Arthur gave a big sigh. He recited dutifully "Thank you Merlin. Camelot is indebted to you. I would be completely helpless without you."

Merlin flashed a big grin. "You are very welcome, my lord. It is my duty as a servant to Camelot and my duty as your Warlock to assist you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, dropping the list on the floor at his feet. "Are we done?"

"Yup!" Merlin chirped.

"Great, now let me get some sleep." Arthur dismissed.

"Okay!" Merlin practically skipped out of the room.

Arthur felt his wife's arms wrap around him. "Finally…" She sighed, dragging him back to the covers. He fell into the bed and she propped herself on his chest. "I thought you'd never finished."

Arthur nodded, her words not really sinking in. He turned to her, slight fear in his eyes. "Gods, I knew Merlin helped me once in a while but I didn't realise quite how much."

She smiled. "So you are going to go through with operation 'make Merlin feel appreciated then'?" At his nod, she smiled. "Good, because the servants have been up late preparing the celebrations. Merlin appreciation day is underway."

"Day?" Arthur squinted "Have you seen the size of that list? It should be a month!"

Gwen smiled. "Well maybe you should just say thank you more often rather than let it all stack up."

Arthur sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

*Hearty fake laugh* Huh huh haa, and Arthur has his comeuppance!

This must be the first time I've actually written a one shot from start to finish... but it certainly isn't the first time i've avoided French revision. Anyway, i'll get back to that!


End file.
